The Cheesy Quotes
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "Uh... Have you ever been swept by a tornado? Because you twirled into my life." Drew looked away, his face flushed with embarrassment. ONE-SHOT! CONTESTSHIPPING! DAML! YAAAY!


**So… uh guys? I kinda sprained my big toe during practice, so I had to go home… good news, here's another one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokemon.**

May sat in her room, one of the many in the Pokemon center, reading Pokemon Contest Gossip Weekly. She had just finished the contest that was held in Goldenrod City, just two hours ago. It was her third ribbon, three in a row.

'Let's see how Drew likes that.' May had always been a step behind him. Except for that battle in the Kanto Grand Festival where she won Drew and moved on to the finals. After that, there were battles here and there, but there was not an official battle where they've both participated in a contest yet. Soon though, sooner or later they will have to battle against each other that was how it would always seem to work for them.

In fact, May was not the kind of person to gossip, but sometimes she just like to read about Soledad and Steven who were actually going out. They were the hottest couple in Johto. One Togepi changed everything for them. It started out with Togepi running wild, bumping into Soledad, fell to the ground and cried. Which cause Soledad, who was already a motherly figure, picked it up and held on to it, humming a lullaby. Then Steven came and took Togepi and asked Soledad out for a cup of coffee, and everything went uphill from there. They had just announced that they were officially a couple three months ago, getting tired of sneaking around and answering questions, they decided to just tell the whole world. However lately, when she would talk to Soledad, Soledad would mention that because of Harley, Steven was a bit jealous of him.

The next second hottest couple currently in Johto, who have you guessed? It was May and Drew, but the magazine was extremely popular in Hoenn, due to her coordinating status, and her nickname, The Princess of Hoenn, and Drew, was of course the prince. He matched, carrying a rose with him everywhere he goes and pulling it out in thin air.

Even though she admits that sometimes, she would go through a whole process whenever she would see a simple picture of Drew giving her a rose, and turned it to something big. She would be blushing upon seeing the picture of them together first, throw a tantrum, and think about the tantrum she had just made and whether or not did people hear her tantrum, and then consult with either Beautifly or Blaziken, then sit down and think about the rumors. This wasn't the first time, she had done it countless of times, all of which that she admitted that she has fallen completely in love with him.

A pound on her door brought her back from the gossip world. Reluctantly, May got up from her red bean bag and walked lazily towards the door. She opened up to see Drew standing in the hallway holding a rose. Drew noticed the magazine May was holding, raising his eyebrow at the front cover, which was of him and May.

'Obviously it was photo shopped. '

May stood awkwardly, not noticing that Drew had raised his eyebrow at the picture, she asked, "Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Well, for starters, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." May stepped aside for Drew to come in.

"Thanks." Drew walked in and sat on the green bean bag and May sat on her red one.

"So, what are you doing here?" Itching to know, since she had not seen him for two weeks.

"To congratulate on your win." Gently tossing the rose to May, while flipping his bangs.

"Thanks?" May looked at the clock and realized what time it was. It was twenty passed four. And she had to go meet up with Misty. "Look Drew, I gotta go. So can you please leave?"

"What? I was so looking forward to insulting you."

"Well sorry. But I have to really go." May grabbed her bag, and motioned for Drew to go while she rushed into the bathroom.

Drew stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped abruptly before turning the door knob and looked at the magazine which was now on the red bag. He inched towards it slowly, just in case May would come out any minute.

"Hey May?!" Drew hollered.

"What Drew?" May shouted above the noises coming from the sink.

"Where are you going?"

"Monet Black."

"That ice cream place?"

"Yeah? Hey why do you want to know?"

"No reason, I have to go okay?" Drew snatched the magazine from the chair and ran out the room, shutting the door behind him.

A few seconds later, May opened the door to the bathroom and smiled.

'Good, Drew took the magazine.'

May closed the door and began changing.

Drew ran in his room, closing the door and locking it immediately. Roserade who was jumping on Drew's bed stopped to look at him. He saw his master holding a girlish pink magazine with a picture of his master and May on it.

Roserade crossed its arms and smirked. Drew rolled his eyes understanding what Roserade was smirking about.

'I never realized that his smirk looks so much like me.'

"It's nothing Roserade." Walking over to his armchair and settling in it.

"Rose roser… rade" _Sure it's nothing master, but it's actually everything isn't it?_

Drew ignored his Pokemon's comment and began flipping through pages. Something caught his eyes while his was flipping to the article about him and May. The column was called "The Cheesy Quotes". It was specifically telling the readers that these were the quotes that Drew Hayden uses to catch his girl.

He read on. There were actually more than thousands. He sweat dropped. He would never admit that he actually said those quotes. No. It would be way too embarrassing. It was bad enough that May didn't pick up the atmosphere while he was flirting with her, but May actually knowing that his words were the world's most cheesy quotes ever would be too much for him. He would die out of embarrassment.

"But I would tell her I love her before I can move on and die from my embarrassment." Drew muttered, not realizing he had said those words out loud.

"Rose Roserade" _Huh, it's a bumper on things since he won't confess._

Roserade jumped down from the bed, sneakily tip toed to Drew's bag where he kept his Pokeballs and opened the door quietly, closing it the same way. Drew had only brought Roserade, Absol, and Flygon. In the passed two weeks, he had caught an Eevee which reminded him of May, which hers was now a Glaceon.

Roserade tapped each ball, and three red flashes came out from the balls and the Pokemon stood ready for battle. Roserade raised its rose hands and formed a circle, telling them his plan for Drew and May to get together. The bonus part would be being able to hear Drew say those cheesy quotes. The Pokemon nodded, understanding their plan and their roles in it.

Drew who did not move a centimeter or looked away from the page, didn't notice Roserade sneaking out with is Pokeballs.

"Hmm… Ah-" Drew cleared his throat. "Umm… Hey May, how are you doing? Let's hear those cooing at each other and give ourselves nicknames, cause I seriously want to play the Trick Games. Ya? How about it Rosey?" Drew palmed face himself.

'Can't believe I just sad that. Oh hey, number cheesy quote?... hm…'

"Here May, a rose for Beautifly." Drew shut the magazine looking away, his face flushed. "I… guess I do say that…" Looking back at the magazine and to the door. "Well, a little more studying won't hurt." Drew shrugged and opened the magazine again.

**-Monet Black-**

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at the table where a brunette hair girl and a orange hair girl sat. "Eh heh, sorry." Misty apologized then sat down in her seat.

May brought her hands to her temples, "Misty…! God, I can't believe you just did that."

"Ah hah, sorry. I just can't believe that you set him up! And he fell for it!" Misty threw her hands back, and then reached to her chocolate and peach tart ice cream crepe with fudge syrup and sprinkles, bringing it to her face. "So you really think that he's coming? I mean, I better get my phone ready."

'Oh, I know he's coming. You know why? Look to your left."

On Misty's left, sat a dressed up Roserade, which May recognized almost immediately.

"Is that Drew's Roserade?" Pointing to the Roserade, which nodded politely at the two girls, while smirking.

"Yap, and do you know what that means? It means Drew is on his way. Look, I put a tracker on him." Taking out her phone to reveal their location and Drew's which was about five blocks away.

"Yeah? And how did you do that?" Folding her napkin perfectly.

"Well I actually thought of it, and my brother, Max programmed it. I told him to build a GPS tracking device, small like a micro chip and when I was rushing to the bathroom, I dropped it on his hair, and since it was super small, he didn't feel any impact on it. And I specifically made it emerald green, the color of his hair just in case. Because I'm pretty sure that those quotes in the magazine are actually true, well maybe one or two, but I kinda wanna hear him say it."

Misty stared wide-eyed at the brunette who shrugged in return, turning her attention to her banana split chocolate humongous French vanilla crepe with chocolate chips and fudge covering it. It was a special order.

Drew had been running for about twenty minutes. He knew where the shop was, he just didn't expect that his legs would expect him to be running. All of a sudden, and a Flygon, his Flygon to be in fact, flew right next to him. Drew gave Flygon a confused questioned look.

"What are you doing here Flygon? How did you get out of your Pokeball?" Flygon shrugged, ignoring the question and landed in front of Drew, making him stop, almost tripping over the Pokemon's tail.

"Flygon!" Bringing his hands in the air.

Flygon looked over its shoulder, his back to Drew and motion for him to climb onto his back. Drew nodded, understanding the gesture.

The dragon Pokemon flew for about five minutes then landed, carefully but painfully dropped Drew on his butt and flew away.

"Ow." Drew stood up rubbing his behind. He looked straight ahead. He was about four blocks away, he began to ran, but Eevee jumped in front of him holding a red colored bag. Eevee brought its head up to Drew, placing the bag in Drew's hands.

"What do you say? Want to sprint with me?" Eevee nodded, and then stretched for the long run.

They ran for two block before Eevee said, "Ee eevee eev." _I gotta go do some girls time master. Catch you later._

Drew nodded, but before he could continue, Absol jumped, blocking his way. He had a box that held a glass rose inside with streaming ribbons. Absol gave the box to Drew, and motioned him to get on his back; Drew did so and held onto Abol's neck tightly.

After a block, Absol stopped in front of Roserade who held a bouquet of red roses, tied nicely in a white ribbon. He walked up to Drew, carefully handing over the roses and pointed to the shop which was across the street. Drew nodded and got off of Absol, telling that he'll meet them back at his room.

"Whoo… I could do this. Come on, Drew, man up." He let out a breath before crossing the street.

"May…! Are you sure he's coming?" Misty whined.

"Yap, ok, can you move to that other table please?" May pointed to the table next to them.

"Sure, I'll be watching." May smiled.

May looked back at her from then counted. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bingo." A bell rang throughout the shop as Drew walked. He saw surprise faces coming from many.

'Guess they know who I am.'

Drew spotted May's table and walked over, hiding the gifts behind him.

"Uh, hi May." He said when he reached in front of her table.

"Hey Drew, you could sit if you want." May pointed to the seat across from her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that. Sit I mean."

"Yeah, got it. So what are you doing here?"

"Eating crepes of course."

"Uh ok?" May focused her attention back on her crepes.

"Uh, May? Is it hot in her or is it just me? No… No, I'm pretty sure it's y-you." Drew fanned him self with his hand.

May turned away from Drew and towards Misty who was covering her face, holding her phone up.

"… Have you ever seen a tornado? Because I think you twirled into my life." Drew's face was now flushed red with embarrassment. But he decided to say the cheesy poem.

"Hey May,

You know I've been listening lately,

And all those thoughts pile up,

About how you're so tough,

Oh God, I can't get enough,

Of those words you say or the smiles that made my day,

So I just wanted to say,

Would it be okay,

For me to ask you out on a date today?"

Drew produced his gifts to May, and leaning over the table to kiss her gently. When he pulled away May smiled.

"Of course Drew,

If it's alright with you,

I would love to,

But promise you'll never use cheesy pick up quotes again,

Or you'll toast for Blaziken."

"Yes May, a deal is a deal. Now can we stop the these crazy cheesy quotes?"

Misty stepped in front of him, holding her cell phone up, playing the video of Drew saying the quotes.

Drew blushed, realizing that May had planned it when he looked at May for hope and she was smirking.

"Hey Drew? Let's go on our date." Holding out her hand, Drew nodded, taking it and followed May. As he was passing by Misty, she stuck her tongue out at him, wiggling the video of him in front of him. Drew shrugged and continued walking.

They walked out onto the streets of Goldenrod City and thought about how tomorrow he would have to wake up and feel like Steven. But he'll enjoy it now, publicly could wait.

**-Next Morning-**

Drew stepped out of the Pokemon Center with May. They had decided that since they are now an official couple that they would start travelling together.

After taking a couple of steps, they were swarmed with reporters.

"HEY! IS IT TRUE?" A reporter held up a video of Drew.

"ARE YOU REALLY A COUPLE?" "WILL YOU BE TRAVELLING TOGETHER?" "HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING THE HOTTEST COUPLE IN ALL REGIONS?" "HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DATE?" "HAVE YOU KISSED?"

Blah, blah, it went on, just before Drew was going to explode, May threw out her and Drew's flying Pokemon. May climbed onto her Dragonite quickly while Drew climbed onto his Flygon.

"So where are we headed towards now?" May turned to Drew.

"Hopefully somewhere where nobody knows us or about cheesy quotes."

May and Drew burst out laughing as the fly into the sunrise.

**Whoo… What do you think? Well tell me all about it when you comment, review, or flame my writing! Good night guys!**


End file.
